in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
TGRRC: Red Fork's Rampage
Note: 'The comments made by the Gemstones are meant for entertainment, though they have rights for criticism. ''In the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner all the way under Gary Garnet's laboratory, the random story name generator has made its selection: '''RED FORK'S RAMPAGE The camera focuses on the gemstones. * Gary Garnet: 'Everyone, say hi to the camera! * '''Diana Diamond: '''And welcome to the first episode of The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner! We're the Gemstones, and today we've got our first story ready for its review: Red Fork's Rampage! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Can we just get to the plot already? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Just a few seconds, Seen. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''It's Sean! I thought we've been through this so many times. * '''Diana Diamond: '''My bad, sorry. Anyway, this story is requested by a user named "Redfork2000". * '''Toby Topaz: '''Don't we already have a pony friend named Red Fork? * '''Diana Diamond: '''That's our friend. From the looks of it, he must appear to be one of Red Fork's fans. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Interesting... * '''Diana Diamond: '''As I was saying, this story is requested by Redfork2000. Note that this is our first review, so our comments may not be as good as they will be in the future. * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's get reviewing already! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We should probably start with the main plot! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Certainly. The peace in Echo Creek is being disrupted yet again. This time, a gang of supervillains is attacking the city, kidnapping people, and causing all sorts of trouble. And behind all this destruction is... Red Fork!? Everyone can't help but ask themselves, why? Once again, the Locked Room Gang must fight against the forces of evil, this time leaded by the leader of the Red Crystals himself. Why, Red Fork? Why? *'Red Ruby: 'Hey, I remember this time! This is the very first time I've come face to face with that evil doctor named Dr. Zack! I'll never forget all those times he tricked me! *'Gary Garnet: 'Just give it up already, Red. *'Emma Emerald: 'Yes, I do recall he's the mastermind behind this. *'Toby Topaz: 'The Red Fork in this plot is actually fake, right? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Yup. *'Sean Sapphire: 'So basically, this story is about a fake version of Red Fork leading a new team of supervillains to attack Echo Creek? Interesting, considering that this is one of the earlier episodes of a story series our good buddy PeaVZ108 and his other roleplaying pals had done. I think that story series was called "Heroes of Echo Creek"? *'Gary Garnet: 'The way I see it, yes. *'Emma Emerald: 'This is probably quite an original story too, since it's made quite early this year. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Indeed. *'Diana Diamond: 'Let's move on to the story. *'Toby Topaz: 'That would be nice. It's 11:47 pm at Echo Creek. Most of the citizens are asleep in their beds, while the streets of the city are silent, without any action at all. The moon and the stars light up the dark night sky, while the lampposts light up the streets. However, someone is still awake, watching the city from the top of the building. It's Dark Shadow, the dark unicorn. *'Toby Topaz: 'Or, as I'd like to call him: Bat-Corn. *'Diana Diamond: 'Hmm...good start. *'Gary Garnet: 'Wait, so everyone goes to sleep around this time? No slumber parties, midnight celebrations or anything? Yikes. However, grammar is still good so I'll let it slide. *'Red Ruby: 'Can we not spend so much time on an introduction? Let's get to the action already! *Dark Shadow: The forces of evil never rest, Black Gem. While everyone else sleeps, the enemy could appear, and destroy everything they care about. That's why we stay around at night. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Or Dark Shadow and Black Gem could've just simply joined us, the Locked Room Gang. Period. Dark Shadow points at a pony shaped silhouette running towards Jaiden's house. *Black Gem: Who is that? *Dark Shadow: We're about to find out. Dark Shadow teleports to Jaiden's backyard, where the mysterious pony is. Black Gem flies towards them, but the pony silhouette sees them, and then quickly shoots a magic beam at a window, breaking it. Then he enters the house through the broken window. Dark Shadow and Black Gem follow him. *'Sean Sapphire: 'And from here, the story becomes more interesting by the minute. Dark Shadow and Black Gem spot a pony breaking into Jaiden's house and decide to follow him. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'What I don't get is...why Jaiden? *'Gary Garnet: 'What do you mean? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Why is the mysterious pony after Jaiden? Isn't she from Arizona? *'Gary Garnet: 'Well, to be fair, she moved to Los Angeles recently. This story takes place after Jaiden moved. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Ah, okay. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Even though we now know that this mysterious pony is Fake Fork, why did he choose to kidnap Jaiden out of the many Locked Room Gang members we have? I would've expected him to kidnap Blue Ocean, Blast or Captain Red Shell, or even Green Shadow, but no, he chose Jaiden! *'Emma Emerald: 'I know that we've known everything about this whole story, but this is still pretty interesting to find out. *'Gary Garnet: 'I agree with Emma here. *'Diana Diamond: 'Let's move on. *Black Gem: He must be a dirty thief! *Dark Shadow: You of all ponies are calling someone a dirty thief? *'Sean Sapphire: 'OOOOH!!! That burn though! Black Gem got roasted! *'Red Ruby: 'Yeah, take that, Black Gem! *'Amelia Amethyst: ''*takes out an air horn and uses it*'' *'Toby Topaz: '''Okay, that was good though. I'll have to increase my score for that. Kudos! *??? : See? You never defeated me before, and you're never going to defeat me now! *'Red Ruby: Said the one who was later defeated by the Locked Room Gang! *'Amelia Amethyst: '''At this point, I'm still not sure if Fake Fork managed to survive the explosion at the end of the story or not. *'Red Ruby: 'Well, if you ask me, I like the action scenes so far. If only there were more explosions, I would give a downright banging score! *'Gary Garnet: 'You, of all gemstones, will do anything for explosions. Whatever, anyway, the story progresses with Fake Fork defeating Dark Shadow and Black Gem, before successfully taking away Jaiden. *'Sean Sapphire: 'I still don't know why Jaiden has to be involved in this, but I gotta say, this story has a good start so far! *'Emma Emerald: 'Not to mention, original. We already have had many introductions with the Locked Room Gang hanging out before the actual story takes place. *'Diana Diamond: 'I guess we'll find out the answer to why Jaiden has been kidnapped soon. *Newscaster: Breaking news! Famed Arizona-based YouTube animator Jaiden Animations has gone missing in her home. Friends and family are worried, hoping that Jaiden would be okay, while police are investigating any major damage sustained to the house. Bridgette, can you tell us what happened? *Bridgette Oshinomi: Yes, Alfred. Echo Creek residents reported to have seen Jaiden missing from her house. All that was seen before she disappeared was a pony-shaped silhouette. It looks kinda familiar, but no one knows who that is. More investigations, this time on Jaiden's disappearance are underway by our local heroes, the Locked Room Gang. Can they find out who is responsible for Jaiden's disappearance? This is Bridgette Oshinomi, reporting. Back to you, Alfred. *Newscaster: Well, let's just hope Jaiden is okay. And now over to James for weather. James. *James: It's raining sideways! Oh, wait, the screen is rotated 90 degrees. *'Gary Garnet: Famed Arizona-based YouTube animator? I think you mean famous, not famed. Wait a minute, Echo Creek residents reported to have seen Jaiden missing from her house? So, there were other witnesses besides Dark Shadow and Black Gem who saw Fake Fork take Jaiden away? *'Sean Sapphire: '''Maybe. The story didn't specify that everyone was asleep, so I think we're good. Some Echo Creek residents could've easily heard the fight and went over to see for themselves. *'Gary Garnet: You have a point there. Also, considering that Red Fork was captured as well, shouldn't there be a news broadcast for his disappearance? *'Toby Topaz: '''I like the joke though, about the weather. Classic. And is James supposed to be a reference to TheOdd1sOut? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Maybe? *'Red Ruby: 'Alright, let's skip the rest of the introductions and jump straight into battle, shall we? *Star: Conspiracy theory?! Oh no, quick! We gotta get tinfoil hats before the alien puffles mind-control us! Come on, come on, come on, where are they?! *'Toby Topaz: Is that meant to be a joke? Sorry Star, but I don't quite find it funny. I'm rather confused on this one. A coupld of police cars stop in front of the villains, and the policemen come out of the cars, pointing their guns at the thiefs. *Police: Put your hands in the air! You are under arrest! Red Fork appears behind the police, and before they could react, he lifted them in the air with his magic, and tossed them away. *'Sean Sapphire: '''And henceforth, the police never appeared in another story ever since. *'Amelia Amethyst: Come to think of it, I wonder where they went to. Or if we're sort of the "police force" of Echo Creek. *'Gary Garnet: '''I think the police are alright, or at least I hope so. *'Red Ruby: 'Let's just get to the battles already! *'Gary Garnet: Hold it right there, Red. "coupld" and "thiefs". That's two spelling mistakes right off the bat. Not a good look. *'Red Ruby: '''Whatever. When the sea creatures and the gemstones reach the park, they don't find Red Fork, but instead find a tall and buff teenager that is destroying everything in sight with nothing more than his own fists. *Gary Guppy: Well, there's no sign of Red Fork, but we found the guy who wrecked the police cars on TV. *Toby Topaz: Is that Opposite Blast? Starcade told us all about him! *Captain Red Shell: That guy doesn't look a thing like Blast. *Boulder: Opposite Blast!? I look nothing like that jerk ! I'm Boulder, the guy with fists rougher than stone. And you are? *'Red Ruby:' Finally! We're up for the first battle scene! *'Amelia Amethyst: Oh yeah, this is the first time we met Boulder! *'Toby Topaz: '''He still scares me though. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'True, but Earthquake was scarier and much stronger. Remember him? *'Toby Topaz: 'Oh yeah, he was. *'Emma Emerald: 'I've seen villains destroy buildings on their own. But with their own fists? Now that's a first. *'Red Ruby: 'Also, Boulder, don't you mean Mr. Edgy Blast? That's what you always call him, right? *'Diana Diamond: 'Let's move on. The gang runs to the laundry store, where they find a teenage girl trapping people in electric capsules, and shooting electric beams at enemies. *Blue Ocean: Whoa, who's that? *Blast: It's Electra! *Blue Ocean: Who? *Alice: Electra is another of the humans that got affected by Dr. Zack's machine, like Blast. However, the explosion gave her different abilities. She can fly, has super speed, and can control electricity. *Bonk Choy: She's shocking! *'Sean Sapphire: 'Okay, here's the second battle. *'Red Ruby: 'Wait, Electra? Oh, I remember that brat! She's the most annoying out of Opposite Blast's team, at least to me. So this happened while we fought Boulder that day? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Yes. *'Red Ruby: 'Got it. *'Gary Garnet: How exactly is a laundry store a villain's targeted place? I mean, clean clothes aren't really useful for villainous schemes, are they? *'Toby Topaz: '''I have to agree with Bonk Choy though. Electra's pretty shocking. *'Gary Garnet: You are pretty shocking when you're angry too. Speaking of which, I remember you getting angry at some point of the story, but we'll get to that later. *Blast: Ha! You know what they say: If you can't take the cold, get out of the fridge! Blasts shoots a freezing breeze at the already weakened Electra, and she falls onto the ground. *Electra: You... since when do you have ice powers, Blast? *Blast: Since I started learning fridjitzu with Jaiden. *Electra: Who? *Blast: The girl Red Fork kidnapped. By the way, where is she? *'Gary Garnet: '''Blasts shoots? Must be a typo error. I only recall a Blast appearing in this story, not two or more. *'Red Ruby: 'You know, Blast, if you're listening, it was honestly a dumb move telling Electra how you got your ice powers in the first place. If Electra was smart enough, she could've went to learn fridjitzu right away. You were lucky she didn't think of that, so you'd better be careful. However, good job stopping that brat cold! *'Emma Emerald: 'And next, we move on to review the battle against Miss Bloomina, one of my archenemies. Suddenly, a pink flower about the size of Green Shadow enters the room, accompanied by a Squash and a Bloomerang. *Electra: Miss Bloomina, they're all yours. I need a rest... *Miss Bloomina: It's like I always say. Don't send a human to do a plant's job. *'Emma Emerald: 'There she is. Miss Bloomina. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Don't send a human to do a plant's job? Well, if it was a plant's job, why didn't you or your plant minions do it in the first place? *'Gary Garnet: 'Wait a minute, Miss Bloomina "enters the room"? Weren't the gang fighting Electra outside a laundry store the entire time? *'Red Ruby: At least I like how one battle led to another. These are plenty of action scenes so far, I'd like to see more! *'Diana Diamond: '''You got it then. Moving on... Red Fork lifts the entire gang with his magic. *Alice: Hey, let us down! *Red Fork: Sure I will. In fact, I'll let you pay a visit to one of my friends. He really wants to meet you guys! *Blue Ocean: Red Fork, why did you abandon us? I thought we were friends! *Red Fork: Oh, we were! But then I discovered that I was much better without you guys keeping me from reaching my true potential. Bye-bye, gang! *Green Shadow: You're never going to get away with this! *Red Fork: Really? I think I'm already getting away with this. *Jelo: Hey, no fair- Red Fork uses his magic to toss the gang far away. They land in the middle of a small village in the middle of the desert. *'Diana Diamond: After Miss Bloomina's defeat, the gang faces Fake Fork for the first time while thinking that he is the real Red Fork. *'''Gary Garnet: I've seen Ink Splash lift both Galaximus and Bright Spark with ease, but Red Fork can lift the entire gang by himself? *'Amelia Amethyst: '''I think you mean Fake Fork. *'Gary Garnet: Precisely. However, to be fair, Red Fork can do anything Fake Fork does, since the latter is the evil counterpart of him. Also, wouldn't Fake Fork be exhausted lifting the entire gang with his magic while talking to them at the same time? *'Sean Sapphire: '''Jelo is right. It isn't fair that Red Fork had enough power to deal with the entire Locked Room Gang by himself to begin with. Too OP, please nerf. And one more thing, Fake Fork could've just simply taken the gang to his fortress by himself instead of asking Johnny McSplat to help him. *'Gary Garnet: 'That's true. He had the chance but he wasted it. Plus, his fortress is right in Echo Creek! *'Diana Diamond: 'Speaking of Johnny McSplat, the gang encounters him next all the way in a western village. *'Red Ruby: 'Johnny McSplat, yes, I remember that inkling. His battle is one of my personal favorites. Let's get right into it! *Johnny McSplat: You're in Red Fork's new western city. This and Echo Creek are going to be the first territories he's taking over. At least while the fishies of our team are taking the coast. I'm Johnny McSplat. Red Fork told me you were gonna drop by, but my stables, I had no idea he was talking literally! *Marco: Wait, he told you? *Johnny McSplat: Sure did! The red chief said: "The gang's gonna drop by at your place! Capture them and take them to my fortress once you're done!" Now that I've gotcha where I want you, I can finish you all of faster than a pig gobbling up his lunch! *Jelo: If it's a fight you want...then it's a fight you'll get. *grabs out his sword* *Green Shadow: Bring it on! *Starcade: Yeah, we dealt with a rock head, an electric girl and some hypnotic pink flower. So do your worst already. *Johnny McSplat: You're on, cowpokes! Johnny McSplat quickly takes out his ink pistols, and quickly shoots ink at Jelo and the others in the gang. *'Red Ruby: 'There's Johnny McSplat, with his ink pistols. *'Emma Emerald: 'A cowboy? That's new, after having dealt with scientists, pirates and more. *'Sean Sapphire: Again, I'd like to point out that it was a pointless move for Fake Fork to take the gang to a faraway place when he wants to capture them, which he should've done so in the first place! *'Red Ruby: '''And after a long introduction, the battle begins! *Jelo: Man, this day gets worser by the minute. *'Gary Garnet: *facepalms* ''Worse... *Jelo: Now, here's a funny thing about bulls. First, they're red-green colorblind, meaning they can't really see the color red. *Johnny McSplat: When they're natural bulls, that's true. However, these aren't regular bulls. They're artificial bulls. Unlike real bulls, they do actually see the color red, and are programmed to attack anything that has that color. *'Sean Sapphire: 'And here's another funny thing about Johnny's artificial bulls. If they are programmed to attack anything that is red, shouldn't they attack Johnny too? *'Diana Diamond: 'Why? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Johnny McSplat is stated to have red hair...or tentacles or...do inklings even have hair? *'Gary Garnet: 'I'm not sure, I must get to the bottom of my research on this species. *Blue Ocean: This isn't you town, crazy cowboy! *shoots lasers at Johnny McSplat* *Johnny McSplat: Aah! *Blast: *lifts some barrels and tosses them at Johnny McSplat* Roar! You're never gonna beat us! *Johnny McSplat: You think? *jumps over the barrels and runs at Blast* *Blast: No way! *flies to the top of a roof, and continues shooting barrels at Johnny McSplat* Stay back! *Johnny McSplat: I don't think so! *climbs a ladder and reaches Blast* Any last words, kid? *Blast: I hope you can fly. *pushes Johnny McSplat off the roof* *Johnny McSplat: Aah! *turns into squid form* *Blast: *throws another barrel at Johnny McSplat, making him dizzy* *'Gary Garnet: 'This isn't "you town"? Blue Ocean, seriously? *'Toby Topaz: 'Barrels? They remind me of that one game with a donkey-sized gorilla or ape...and barrels. *'Gary Garnet: 'You mean Donkey Kong. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Anyway, the battle against Johnny McSplat ends, and the scene goes back to the us gemstones and the sea creatures. Next target: Payton Piranha! *'Red Ruby: 'Yes, more action scenes! Keep them coming! The sea creatures and gemstones look down, and see a piranha with an eye patch. *Captain Red Shell: Who are you? *Payton Piranha: I'm Payton Piranha, the most fearsome piranha in the seven seas! *Blowy: A piranha!? *Payton Piranha: Now please step aside. My piranhas troops are going to destroy everything in their way. If you don't wanna be fish food, go away now! *'Sean Sapphire: 'Ah yes, Payton Piranha. I remembered us fighting him. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'By the way, how are gems supposed to be fish food? Piranhas don't eat gems, right? *'Gary Garnet: 'True. They eat other sea creatures. The piranhas however, don't seem to take any damage at all! *Payton Piranha: Ha! You thought shooting at our mouths was gonna do something? We're special piranhas. Are digestive system is inmune to almost anything you could think of! *Gary Guppy: That's CRAZY! *Starry: How is that possible though? Normal piranhas aren't like that. *Payton Piranha: What can I say? I'm not a normal piranha, and neither are my troops. *Piranhas, attack! *Gary Garnet: What the? The piranhas start attacking the sea creatures and the gemstones with their sharp teeth. Their teeth are so sharp, that they're even harming the gemstones and Captain Red Shell's shell! *'Red Ruby: 'Not normal piranhas? What are they then, dogfish? *'Gary Garnet: 'I'd just like to point out how bad Payton's grammar is. "Are" digestive system? Inmume? Also, what are their teeth made of? No material in the world is harder than diamond, so...diamond teeth? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Those piranhas are some weird creatures. Dark Shadow and Black Gem rush towards the person who threw the blade. It's a teenager about Blast's age, who is throwing blades around like crazy. *Dark Shadow: Who are you? *Blade: I'm Blade. Now take care of your own business. I'm busy cutting the city's peace for my boss? *Black Gem: Your boss wouldn't happen to be Red Fork, would he? *Blade: In fact, he is! *Dark Shadow: Where is he? *Blade: Can't tell ya. It's a secret. *'Red Ruby: 'We've came across Opposite Blast, Electra and now Blade. Come to think of it, how did Scorch even come to exist? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Yeah, he didn't even appear in the story! *'Toby Topaz: 'Fire! *'Red Ruby: 'Toby, seriously? *'Toby Topaz: 'Sorry, that's the one word that comes to my mind when I hear Scorch. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Whatever. Anyway, Dark Shadow and Black Gem come face to face against Blade, while he attacks Echo Creek. *'Gary Garnet: 'Also, one more thing, if Blade can't reveal where Fake Fork is, how is he able to reveal that he works for Fake Fork? Not a smart move if you ask me. *'Diana Diamond: 'And so, the two ponies fight against Blade. Not surprisingly, they defeat him and make him reveal the location of Fake Fork's fortress. *'Emma Emerald: 'This battle is quite different from the previous five, since this is the only battle where information is revealed. *'Red Ruby: 'Eh, this battle is too brief, so I didn't quite enjoy it. But we're only about one-quarter done with the story and there's been seven battles! Seven! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Seven? I thought it was six? *'Gary Garnet: 'There was a battle against Dark Shadow, Black Gem and Fake Fork. That counts as one battle too. *'Diana Diamond: 'Let's move on to the scene where the gang goes to Fake Fork's fortress. The gang makes their way to Red Fork's Fortress. After an arduous climb to the mountain top, the gang sees the large fortress in front of them. It's an intimidating fortress, with large, red metallic walls, several towers, and a large picture of Red Fork with an evil smile on the central tower. *'Gary Garnet: 'It wouldn't be that arduous if Blue Ocean brought his ship or something, so that everyone can FLY to the top of the mountain. *'Toby Topaz: 'Yikes, the descriptions of the fortress alone scare me. *'Red Ruby: 'I still think I've seen scarier castles. Have you seen Doughleficent's? Blue Ocean enters 11232011. *Computer Voice: Password accepted. Door opening. *CypherDen: Oh, thank goodness! *Rebecca: Great job, Blue Ocean! *Blast: How did you do that? *Blue Ocean: I told you I knew Red Fork well enough. *Alice: What does 11232011 mean anyway? *Blue Ocean: It's the date in which he met Twilight: November 23rd, 2011. *Starcade: Cool! *'Gary Garnet: 'If I were Fake Fork, I would've made the correct password literally impossible to guess, and I'm not being Lori! *'Toby Topaz: 'Wait, so this means that Red Fork and Twilight have been a couple for close to seven years now? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Yes. *'Toby Topaz: 'Aww...that's great to hear. The gang walks into Red Fork's Fortress, determined to overcome whatever Red Fork has in store for them. The first part of the fortress is a corridor full of laser beams. *'Red Ruby: 'Oh, so we're now into a series of locked rooms, eh? I can already see where this is going, so SKIP! Boulder shows on his cellphone an edited video where it looks as if Blast and other Locked Room Gang members were saying bad things about Boulder. *Vanellope: What?! *Jelo: Dude, that was Vegas'd! Or Premiere Pro'd! *Blast: What? We never said that! *Blue Ocean: That video is obviously edited. *Blast: Boulder, you blockhead! Don't tell me you let the villains fool you again! *Boulder: Me? What about you? *Blast: Look, we never said that. The video is edited. Did a villain happen to show you that? *Boulder: Uh, yeah. But besides, they told me you had stolen some powerful magic object to be the most powerful thing ever. *CypherDen: Dude, what the heck? *Blast: Boulder, we don't have whatever that is. If we had it, we would have already beaten you by now. *Alice: Really, Boulder? You messed up. *Boulder: What? So that pesky unicorn lied to me? *Blast: If he was the one that showed you that video, then yes. Boulder looks outraged, and punches the wall, destroying it completely. *'Red Ruby: 'And we're almost out of the locked rooms... *'Emma Emerald: 'Red, wait. This is the moment when Boulder switches sides! *'Red Ruby: 'You mean that blockhead? *'Emma Emerald: 'Yes. We have to see this. *'Gary Garnet: 'To be fair, Blast doesn't really have any evidence to back himself up when convincing Boulder that the villains lied to him, which proves just how gullible Boulder is. Also, we had the Rainbow Orb back then which counts as some powerful magic object, since we could've easily beaten the six villains with the help of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. *'Toby Topaz: 'I do feel sorry for Boulder though. Being tricked by villains several times must've been heart-aching. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Agreed. That's some decent character development Boulder has though. *Boulder: *breaks through some walls by punching them* We're going to take a shortcut, and avoid all the lethal traps ahead. *'Red Ruby: 'Of course, why didn't anyone think of that in the first place? We would have wasted less time and energy back then if we thought of that! *'Gary Garnet: 'Although to be fair, the walls of Fake Fork's fortress are protected by a magnetic magic forcefield. Which means, how was Boulder able to break these walls with his own fists in the first place? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Maybe some elements of a story are not meant to be known why? *'Gary Garnet: 'I don't know. However, if I recall what happens next, the gang confronts Fake Fork himself. *'Red Ruby: 'Now that's going to be interesting. The gang follows Boulder to confront Red Fork. Finally, after Boulder breaks one last wall, the gang finds themselves face to face with the red unicorn himself. *Rebecca: Red Fork. *Red Fork: Greetings, Locked Room Gang. I imagined you'd make it this far. And I'm glad you did. *Kyoji: We've beaten all of your challenges. Now we're challenging you. *Red Ruby: There's gonna be only one "Red" in this town, and that's me! *Green Shadow: Just stop this! What happened to the old Red Fork we once knew? *Red Fork: Forget about old Red Fork. Being an evil mastermind is much more fun. *Boulder: You lied to me! No one fools Boulder and gets away with it! *Red Fork: Oh, so you found out the truth? Interesting. Anyway, while all of you were busy getting through my fortress, I was able to sneak away and get my hooves on something special. Red Fork shows the chest that contains the elements of harmony. *'Gary Garnet: 'Told you. *'Diana Diamond: 'Things are about to be intense! *'Red Ruby: ''*reads his line* Heh, my old line. I loved that. I probably should've said that to Johnny McSplat Western-style. *'Gary Garnet: I think the next part is that Fake Fork reveals that he has the Elements of Harmony for himself, before using them to transform into his Sun Fork form. Red Fork makes the elements of harmony spin around him with his magic, and turns into his super form, Sun Fork! *Boulder: What is that!? *Blue Ocean: It's his super form, Sun Fork. That's what he turns into with the power of the Elements of Harmony. He's faster, stronger, has more magic, is extremely resistant to damage, and changes into a yellowish gold color. *Rebecca: Reminds me of Super Sonic. *'Amelia Amethyst: '''Same, Rebecca, same. *'Diana Diamond: 'Red Fork is already strong enough as a threat himself, without the Elements. Sun Fork is probably too much. As Sun Fork got ready to eliminate the gang once and for all, everyone heard footsteps. They looked at the whole in the wall, and see three members of the gang come. Twilight Sparkle, Peridot, and Red Fork!? *Jelo: Wait a minute... two Red Forks? *Rebecca: Hi, Peridot! *Peridot: Hey, Rebecca! *Blue Ocean: What!? *Green Shadow: Red Fork?! *Red Fork: I found you, faker! *'Sean Sapphire: 'And thus, the evil counterpart concept continues. *'Gary Garnet: 'Also, "whole in the wall". Really? *'Emma Emerald: 'If you asked me, I actually saw that coming. Knowing the Locked Room Gang members very well, they wouldn't dare to kill anyone. Well, probably everyone except Red. However, my point still stands. *Blue Ocean: Red Fork! *hugs Red Fork* I knew you wouldn't turn into a villain and abandon us! *Red Fork: Of course I wouldn't! *hugs Blue Ocean* You guys are my friends, no amount of fame, power or money in the world is more important for me than that. *Blast: We really missed you Red Fork! *hugs Red Fork* *Lemon Glass: I thought we'd be lost without you! *hugs Red Fork* *Tommy: We're glad you're back! *hugs Red Fork* *Green Shadow: Welcome back, Red Fork! *hugs Red Fork like everyone else* Soon, pretty much everyone is hugging Red Fork, greeting him back to the gang. *Jelo: Welcome back, Red Fork. *Red Fork: Thanks guys. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'A gang reunion! That's nice! *'Everyone except Red Ruby: 'Awwwwwwww... *'Red Ruby: 'Are you guys done? If you ask me, this hug-ception thing is a little redundant. Can we just proceed? *'Diana Diamond: 'Looks like someone's a little excited for the climax. Oh well. After this scene, Dr. Zack shows up and meets the gang for the first time. *'Red Ruby: 'About time that doctor showed up! Alright, let's continue. Suddenly, a futuristic looking flying car, with colorful lights shows up nearby. Blast recognizes the weird vehicle immediately, and the man driving it. *Blast: Dr. Zack!? *Blue Ocean: Wait, that's Opposite Blast's creator? *Blast: Yes. *Starcade: So that's the Dr. Zack Opposite Blast was talking about! *Alice: He's a geneticist! Now everything makes sense! *Jelo: We have more villains to fight! *Dr. Zack: You've done well, Locked Room Gang. I never expected you to defeat my powerful Red Fork clone. *Blast: You made the Red Fork clone!? *Dr. Zack: Exactly. When I sent Opposite Blast to kill you, I learned about the Locked Room Gang, and eventually, about Red Fork. So I kidnapped him with the help of the artificially created minions, and made a clone of him to lead my army of superpowered villains. Until now I have managed to frame Red Fork for my crimes, but now that the real Red Fork has escaped, he has spoiled my plan! *Red Fork: See? That's what happens when you mess with the Locked Room Gang. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! *'Red Ruby: 'Red Fork's right! If he messes with us again, I'll kill him! *'Toby Topaz: 'Woah, that's morbid. *'Red Ruby: 'I don't care! Seeing his name appear reminds me how much I hate him! *'Sean Sapphire: 'Don't we all? *'Gary Garnet: 'Whatever. But I've been thinking about this, how did Dr. Zack's team manage to kidnap someone who is capable of wiping out a whole gang of fighters by himself, without getting any news reported about Red Fork's disappearance anyway? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Maybe Dr. Zack is an experienced kidnapper? *'Gary Garnet: 'Huh, I guess that makes sense. Just like how he is a geneticist. *'Sean Sapphire: 'If you ask me, this story should've been called Dr. Zack's Rampage instead. Think about it, Fake Fork isn't the main threat of the story, but it's Dr. Zack. *'Gary Garnet: 'Brilliant, I guess. *'Diana Diamond: 'Moving on, the gang goes to Dr. Zack's base to save Jaiden and confront him. Certainly interesting. Peridot, Blue Ocean, Alice and Gary Garnet work together to build a rocket ship. After a classic construction scene, the rocket is finally ready. *'Gary Garnet: 'Now that I think about it, perhaps we should've asked Blue Ocean for his ship, so that we didn't need to spend more time thinking about how to get to Dr. Zack. I'm not sure if his ship is compatible for space travel though. Suddenly, the gang sees a large, blue ship, nearby, with Ink Splash inside it. *Blue Ocean: It's Ink Splash! *Jelo: Whoa! *Peridot: She's trying to contact us. *turns on the screen* *Ink Splash: *in the screen* Hi. *Jelo: Heya, Ink Splash! *Green Shadow: I knew it! *Blue Ocean: Ink Splash! We're glad to see you! *Ink Splash: I thought you might need some backup. *'Red Ruby: 'Sure, only to betray us later. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Also, how is Ink Splash able to commandeer a ship? I know she's a hybrid, but come on, how does she know how to fly it? And where did that ship come from? Area 51? *'Gary Garnet: 'Just like Ink Splash herself is a mystery, this is another one of those. When the enter, the first thing they encounter is a huge labrynth of silver, metallic walls. *Dr. Zack: *his voice is heard* Welcome to the Labrynth of Despair! I hope you've accomplished everything you wanted in life, because you'll never be able to find the way out of this maze! *Alice: That's what you think, doctor! *Blue Ocean: Great, now what? *Red Ruby: We'll never make it out! *Toby Topaz: Yes, we gotta! *Amelia Amethyst: How about I track down the exit for ya? Amelia Amethyst casts a light spell to track down the exit of the labyrinth. *Twilight: Nice work Amelia. *Blue Ocean: Yeah, that was amazing! Thanks to the light spell, the gang is capable of reaching the end of the labyrinth. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Note to self, always use light spells in mazes. Come to think of it, I also had decent character development during the story. I like that. *'Red Ruby: 'This is basically similar to the locked rooms all over again. *'Diana Diamond: 'Yeah, so after this, the gang comes face to face with Opposite Blast before he traps most of them in a dungeon. *Jelo: *sigh* We're never gonna make it out. * ???: Wow, talk about shattered dreams! Hahaha, get it? *Bonk Choy: Hey, puns are my thing! *Jelo: Wait...Luan? You're here? *Luan: Well, yeah! And these guys too. *points to Luigi, Leni and Rosalina* *CypherDen: Huh. *Rebecca: Well, that's a weird way to introduce characters into a story. *breaks the 4th wall* *'Sean Sapphire: 'This is basically a giant plot hole. How did Luan, Luigi, Leni and Rosalina appear out of nowhere? I'm not mad, I'm speechlessly disappointed. *'Red Ruby: 'Also, Rebecca, did the 4th wall break have to be necessary? *'Diana Diamond: 'Calm down, boys. We should review on the more important elements of the story, not that. The gang comes out of their dungeon, happy that their friends were able to rescue them. *CypherDen: Thank goodness you saved us! *Tommy: You guys are the best! *Amelia Amethyst: You're welcome! *Captain Red Shell: No problem. *Sean Sapphire: Good job, guys. *Green Shadow: Now let's go find Jaiden and stop Dr. Zack! *Blast: Of course! *Ink Splash: This place... it looks strangely familiar to me. *Blue Ocean: Really? *Ink Splash: Yes, I think I know where we should go. Follow me. *'Diana Diamond: 'And so, Captain Red Shell and Amelia manage to rescue everyone from the dungeon. *'Gary Garnet: 'Wait a minute, where did Ink Splash even come from? I don't recall hr being in the dungeon with us that time. Even if she was in the dungeon, she could've easily broken us out! She's a hybrid after all, right? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Perhaps it's because she can teleport. We've seen ponies teleport before. *'Red Ruby: 'This is boring. Let's skip this. Red Fork walks towards Opposite Blast to give him the fake elements, but suddenly, Opposite Blast presses a button, trapping Red Fork in a capsule. *Red Fork: What? *Opposite Blast: Ha! You fool! You really thought you'd trick me with those fake elements, didn't you? *Blast: Wait... how did you know those weren't the real ones? *Red Fork: Blast! *Opposite Blast: Because you just told me, you idiot! *'Gary Garnet: 'No, it isn't. How would Opposite Blast know that Red Fork gave him the fake elements before Blast asked him that? Come to think of it, Blast should probably learn not to be too hasty in his actions. *'Red Ruby: 'Can we just get to the point when we fight Dr. Zack? *'Diana Diamond: 'Sure thing. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Wait, there's a dose of character development in this upcoming scene! I must see this! Opposite Blast presses a button, and the capsule that has Red Fork in it is launched into space. Meanwhile, the gang sees the capsule launched into space- *Opposite Blast: *using the sound system so that the entire gang hears him* See that capsule? It's your friend Red Fork in there. *Blue Ocean: Red Fork!? *Twilight: Oh no... *Jelo: You monster... *Green Shadow: Wait, where is that capsule...? The capsule explodes in space when it crashes into an asteroid. The entire gang looks in horror as the explosion occurs. *Twilight: No! Red Fork! *CypherDen: He'll surely be missed. *Blue Ocean: Why!? He was so young! *Alice: *takes off her glasses* We'll all miss him... *'Toby Topaz: 'Me too. *'Red Ruby: 'I still find that explosion rather unsatisfying. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Well, as for me, I'm not actually upset. Not because I don't care about Red Fork, but because I knew he would return eventually. There wouldn't be the Red Crystals without Red Fork, now would there? *'Emma Emerald: 'I must admit that this hit me hard like a rhino at first. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Yeah. At least now we know that our unicorn friend is still alive and kicking, so that's good. *Opposite Blast: Ha! Jaiden is never going to be free from us, and it's all your fault! *Blast: Stop... *Opposite Blast: Your friends are all going to die in this base, and it's gonna be your fault, for being such a weakling! *Blast: *gets angry* Stop. *Opposite Blast: And Dr. Zack will take over the entire world, because you're just an ordinary kid that thinks he's special because he accidentally got superpowers. You're useless! *Blast: *gets angrier* Stop! *Opposite Blast: How does it feel, to be humiliated in front of your crush like this, just before dying? Opposite Blast gets ready to deliver the final blow to kill Blast, but then, he starts shining. *Blast: *floats in the air* I said, STOP! Blast concentrates all his force, and creates a giant ice shockwave, that freezes the entire room and breaks the capsule Jaiden is in. Opposite Blast, who was very close to Blast, gets knocked out of the room by the shockwave. The impact was so powerful, that Opposite Blast crashed through the wall, and fell on the floor in the next room, leaving a hole with his shape in the wall he crashed through. Finally, Blast stops floating, and notices what he's done. *'Red Ruby: 'Alright, now that's what I call awesome! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I agree, but only because of Blast having his dose of character development. *'Red Ruby: 'Yeah, yeah. *Dr. Zack: Welcome, Locked Room Gang. I'm surprised you've been able to fight your way through my base. *Blast: We saved Jaiden, and we've defeated all your creations! *Dr. Zack: Not exactly. *Blue Ocean. What do you mean? *Dr. Zack: There's still one creation of mine you haven't defeated yet. *Ink Splash: Who is it? I can take him down. *Dr. Zack: Silly Ink Splash, it's you! *'Gary Garnet: 'Wait, isn't the Z-Turtle also another creation of Dr. Zack? Why didn't he say so? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Probably because he wants to keep it a secret? *'Gary Garnet: 'That might make sense. *Jelo: *sigh* 98 bottles of pop on the wall, 98 bottles of...y'know what, just give me the soda bottle. *CypherDen: Okay, but this is the last one. CypherDen gives Jelo a cream soda bottle. Jelo grabs it and throws it at the wall, shattering it. *'Red Ruby: 'That was some wasted cream soda right there! Why did you throw it?! *Tommy: It's an earthquake! *Alice: Tommy, there's no earthquakes in outerspace. *Tommy: Oh, yeah. *Blast: Then what's causing everything to shake like that? *Bonk Choy: Eh, probably a space quake? *Jelo: I don't think so. *'Gary Garnet: 'Actually, space quakes are a thing. However, the shaking is later to be revealed to be done by Bob the Blob. *'Red Ruby: 'Oh, another action scene! But no, not nearly as entertaining as the other ones. *Star: I got my wand. Ha! Bob eats Star's wand. *Star: My wand! *'Gary Garnet: 'Which raises a very good question. How did Star gain back her wand anyway? *'Sean Sapphire: 'A plot device, perhaps? The gang goes to confront Dr. Zack. Ink Splash stays to fight Bob the Blob. *Ink Splash: It's time to end you, hideous monster. Ink Splash turns into her squid form, and dodges the gelatinous projectiles that Bob shoots at her. Then she returns to her pony form, and shoots magic directly at Bob's face, making him explode. He builds himself up after a few seconds. *Ink Splash: Dr. Zack must have made you regenerate infinitely, so that you'd be able to survive pretty much anything. If only there was a way to stop you from regenerating... Bob spits more gelatin at Ink Splash, and moves towards her. Ink Splash dodges the projectiles, and keeps him back by shooting blue ink at him. However, this doesn't stop Bob for too long, and soon he reaches Ink Splash. Then he burps a large amount of gelatin, trapping Ink Splash in a gelatin bubble. However, Ink Splash breaks free with a magic explosion. Then she notices the capsules in the room, and gets an idea. *Ink Splash: I might not be able to destroy you, but I can stop you from regenerating. Ink Splash lifts several capsules with her magic. Then, she grows to be larger than Bob, and smashes him with her hoof. Bob again divides himself into several puddles of gelatin after the damage. Then Ink Splash quickly traps each piece of gelatin into a different capsule with her magic. The pieces of Bob the Blob try to join each other, but they can't since they're separated in capsules. Ink Splash shrinks back to her normal size, and saves away the capsules. *Ink Splash: That should stop that monster for good. He can't build himself back up. With that taken care of, now only Dr. Zack is left. *'Red Ruby: 'This is epic! *'Gary Garnet: 'Wait, if not even Ink Splash is able to destroy Bob the Blob, what can? *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Uh, nothing? *'Gary Garnet: 'I guess we'll find the solution eventually. *'Emma Emerald: 'Needless to say, this is one pretty unique battle. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Wait, where did Ink Splash go after this? She could've simply helped us destroy the Z-Turtle that the gang would be fighting later. Or at least back then during the story. *'Red Ruby: 'Hence why she is called Miss Traitor. Because that's what she is, a traitor! Anyway, I can't wait for the battle against Dr. Zack to begin! *'Diana Diamond: 'Good news, Red. Because that's next. *'Red Ruby: 'That's great. Dr. Zack presses a button, and sharp spikes start appearing randomly on the floor, walls and ceiling of the room. *Blue Ocean: Spikes... why so many spikes? *Dr. Zack: Now... Dr. Zack pulls a lever, making the Z-Turtle shoot energy balls, which float around the room in erratic patterns. *Alice: Watch out with those energy balls. We don't want to get zapped. *Dr. Zack: And finally... The Z-Turtle shoots more homing missiles at the gang. *'Red Ruby: 'Why is it always so hard to destroy that doctor's creations? *'Sean Sapphire: 'Okay, to be fair, we Locked Room Gang members are pretty powerful on our own. It wouldn't be fair for Dr. Zack if we could easily defeat his creations. There has to be a challenge in everything. That's why you still couldn't kill Dr. Zack until now. *'Red Ruby: 'Yeah, you have a point. Amelia Amethyst activates another forcefield. Blue Ocean activates his own forcefield, and combines it with Amelia's forcefield. Then both of them use the forcefield to protect Gary Guppy, who dashes towards the hole on the Z-Turtle's shell. *Dr. Zack: What is that guppy doing? The Z-Turtle shoots several homing missiles and spikes at Gary Guppy, but the forcefield takes the damage. *Blue Ocean: Hold on, he's almost there! One more missile makes the forcefield deactivate, but Gary Guppy jumps into the hole right after that happens. *Blue Ocean: Phew! That was a close one! *Captain Red Shell: Now do your thing, Gary Guppy. Dr. Zack sees Gary Guppy in the machine with him. *Dr. Zack: What are you doing here? *Gary Guppy: Nothing special. Just something a bit... CRAZY! *puts a bomb and jumps out by the hole* *Dr. Zack: What? No! The bomb explodes, destroying all the internal systems of the Z-Turtle, and defeating Dr. Zack. The Z-Turtle explodes, and falls apart, leaving Dr. Zack exposed to the gang. *'Red Ruby: 'See that? Now THAT'S what I call a battle! Bonus points for that epic explosion! *'Toby Topaz: 'I'm relieved that Gary Guppy is okay. *'Red Ruby: 'However, this is the part which makes me angry. That one time when we made an unwise decision to spare him! A couple of times actually, but you get the point. *'Toby Topaz: 'But we protect, not kill. *'Red Ruby: 'Sure, whatever you want to believe. ''*blindfolds himself* Let me know when it's over. Flashback! We're back at when Red Fork was trapped in the capsule by Opposite Blast. *Opposite Blast: Well, time to fly! Opposite Blast presses a button, and the capsule that has Red Fork in it is launched into space. Inside the capsule, Red Fork remembers he has the fake elements of harmony. *Red Fork: They have the same magic and properties... but I can't use them to full potential, only for basic spells. Hm... I think I could use them to teleport out of this capsule and back to safety. But, can I do this? Red Fork uses his magic, and with the power of the fake elements of harmony, he manages to teleport himself out of the capsule. He appears on the outside of the base. *Red Fork: Phew! That was a close one. For a moment I thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off. Red Fork watches as the capsule explodes when it crashes into an asteroid. *Red Fork: Well, I'd better get going. I can't let Dr. Zack get away with his plans. I hope the rest of the gang is ok. End of the Flashback. *'Sean Sapphire: '''Ah ha, I knew it! I knew Red Fork would survive! You can't fool me, story! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Oh, so that's how he escaped! Makes a whole lot of sense. *'Diana Diamond: 'So next, we see Fake Fork and Red Fork fight each other. However, knowing the clear victor of the fight, we'll skip that part. The gang boards the rocket. Blue Ocean takes over as the pilot, and the rocket leaves the base seconds before it self-destructs, exploding. * Red Fork: Now that's what I call an adventure! *'Toby Topaz: 'Adventure time! C'mon, grab your... *'Red Ruby: 'No, just no. *Bonk Choy: Whatever happened to the fake one? *Re-Peat Moss: You mean the TRICKY one? *Bonk Choy: Yeah, that one! *Red Fork: Fake Fork? I took care of that faker. I think he won't bother us ever again. *'Emma Emerald: 'So...Fake Fork is dead? *'Gary Garnet: 'Maybe. Although we haven't heard from him after this story, we aren't sure if he really is dead. *'Diana Diamond: 'But hey, at least the story has a happy ending, with the gang celebrating their victory with the residents of Echo Creek. Can we agree with that? *'Everyone else: 'Yes. *'Diana Diamond: 'Good. And we have completed our review for Red Fork's Rampage. Now it's time for our individual scores! Scores/Comments * '''Red Ruby: '''A great story, with many battles in store and enough action to keep the story entertaining! '(Red's Score: 8/10) * Gary Garnet: 'For a huge story, it has quite a number of grammatical mistakes. However, grammar has improved along the way, so I shall give credit for that. '(Gary's Score: 7/10) * Toby Topaz: 'There's some good humor in the beginning, though there isn't really anything humorous in the end. I'm sorry. '(Toby's Score: 4.5/10) * Emma Emerald: 'Pretty original if you ask me, considering how early this story is published. It's good. '(Emma's Score: 7/10) * Sean Sapphire: 'Plot is good, but it only applies to about half the story. The rest of the story is basically stopping an evil scientist. '(Sean's Score: 6/10) * Amelia Amethyst: 'There's plenty of character development around, and I like that. My favorite character development was probably Blast's. It was mesmerizing. '(Amelia's Score: 9/10) * Diana Diamond: 'The story is generally well-written, and there aren't many flaws. The usage of the different elements of the story is pretty well-balanced too. Congratulations. '(Diana's Score: 7.5/10) FINAL SCORE: 7/10 ''' '''GRADE: B (THE END)Category:Reviews Category:The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner